


Under the shinesky

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reunions, no beta we die like real men, please I need OT7 in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Heecheon never liked birthdays. However, there are 6 people who make sure that he will enjoy this one.
Kudos: 5





	Under the shinesky

Heecheon was never as excited as other children about his birthday. Yes, you got presents and you were allowed to do more things with each year that passed, but those were never a reason for him to get excited. Maybe he was just a strange child.  
Eventually, when he got older, he began to dread birthdays. Each one brought him closer to his enlistment. Each one limited his time to fulfil his dreams. Each one made his chances to succeed smaller. 

That’s why he had asked everyone in his company and his group to ignore his birthday. If he could, he would have asked his fans to do the same, but he didn’t have the heart to do so. Besides not liking SNS much, he knew that countless fans were preparing something for him. He was thankful for this, yet he wished they wouldn’t go such lengths for him. It wasn’t necessary and they should use their money for something else. On the other hand, it seemed to make them happy, so in the end he didn’t say anything. He himself had said that he wanted to bring them happiness and if celebrating his birthday brought them happiness, he would accept that. 

At least his members seemed to follow his request of threating the day like any other one. When the clock struck midnight, their group chat stayed quiet. “Good.”, he thought before he shut down the computer and prepared himself to go to sleep. 

However, he didn’t find much sleep that night – thanks to Younghoon who rang his doorbell at 5 am. It was impossible to ignore that noise, thus he had no choice but to open the door.  
“What are doing here at this time?” Sometimes Heecheon really wondered what went on in the other one’s mind. It was far too early and why the hell had the other one a suitcase with him?  
“You have 30 mins to pack your suitcase. You have to drive us to the airport.”  
“Why?” Was it his still half-asleep mind or did the other’s words made no sense? 

“29 minutes...”  
For some reason, Heecheon did what he was asked and started to pack his suitcase. He had no idea for how many days, so he just threw just everything that fit into it. He nearly forgot his computer by the time he was done, but somehow, he managed to fit into his backpack in the last minute.  
“We have to go now or we will be too late.”  
“For what?” 

Yet instead of answering, Younghoon dragged him out of his apartment – he barely had time to lock it – and towards the parking lot. “Gimpo or Incheon?”, he asked when they got into the car.  
“Incheon.”  
“And afterwards?”  
But once again no answer from his friend, who instead started to sing along with the random song that played in the car radio. 

Ultimately, it was at the airport itself when Heecheon got the answer.  
Younghoon dragged them towards the counter for the flights to Japan and he had for some reason the necessary documents for both of them. Meanwhile the taller one had thought they hadn’t arrived yet. Usually, all important letters went to him and not to his chaotic friend. 

“We are going to Japan?” Still it was unbelievable. It’s been nearly half a year since they were forced to leave the country and unable to return due the pandemic and their upcoming enlistment. When the news broke out that they might be able to go back for work at least, both Heecheon and Younghoon did everything to finalise everything as fast as possible – afraid to lose a small window before things could turn worse again.  
“Yes, the others are waiting for us.” 

It was rare for Heecheon to cry. He didn’t like to show it much and the only times he cried were because the stress took a toll on him, but in that moment, he felt like he was about to cry. It had been too long. He missed the other five members in Japan too much.  
“I can’t wait.” 

It was weird to travel in those times. As excited as he was, all the security measurements and the judging look of people made him feel uncomfortable. Of course, the first part was to everyone’s safety, but it made him feel like he was doing something dangerously – which it was in some way – and illegal – which it wasn’t, thanks to Younghoon securing all documents faster than expected.  
Still, his anxiety level was high and he was sure it would only lower itself once he was in the dorm in Japan. 

The 2 hours flight passed quickly, but the immigration was the worst. The whole time he feared to be send back, to be jailed or something else bad to happen. The officers weren’t friendly either and he prayed that Younghoon would understand them. He was too scared to step out of line.  
Luckily, despite the tension everything went well and both were able to pass the immigration. Yet to Heecheon’s disappointment no one was waiting for them. “Where is everyone?”  
“Busy.” Apparently, Younghoon had known about that, too. 

At least, Heecheon didn’t had to drive this time. It’s been ages since he drove on the left side and he wasn’t confident in that anyway. Furthermore, the slowly decreasing anxiety levels made him feel exhausted. Not catching enough sleep the night before, the anxiety regarding their travel had been exhausting, thus taking the train to their dorm was a nice option. The train had barely left the airport when he fell asleep with his head on Younghoon’s shoulder. 

He was woken when they reached their destination and each step towards their dorm made him more excited. He couldn’t wait to see everyone again. Thus, when Younghoon wanted to grab some food in the supermarket first, Heecheon was annoyed. Food could wait, their friends not.  
However, Younghoon stayed unbothered as if he knew something – he did know more than Heecheon but the taller one had no idea what else his friend was hiding – and Heecheon was close to murder him. Unfortunately, he still needed him and a murder on the first day wasn’t the best way to start his time in Japan. 

When they were finally at the dorm, it was suspiciously quiet. He expected them to fool around as during their video calls – Jun making a mess, Yugo and Shuya bickering, Yoondong playing something on his computer and Tomo being the only sane one, but he heard no sounds from the other side of the door. Carefully, he unlocked the door and it was dark as if no one was home.  
For a moment, he was disappointed but then the light was turned on and the other 5 members yelled “Happy Birthday!”. 

Before he could even reply to that Yugo and Jun had run to him and hugged him. It took a push from Younghoon and some help from Tomo and get everyone inside, too clingy were the two younger members. Only when Shunya started to nag, they let go and he was able to greet the other members, too. Seeing everyone again made him so happy that he couldn’t even complain that they had organised a birthday party behind his back, 

“How long were you planning this?” Heecheon was pretty sure that the culprit behind everything was Younghoon. He had known too much.  
“Since yesterday.”  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“No really. The documents arrived during your lunch break yesterday and when I told the other members about that, we decided that we need to see everyone as fast as possible. Your birthday was the perfect date.”, explained the other one in Korean. 

“I have no idea what Younghoon just said, but I hope you don’t mind us throwing a party for you anyway.”, Tomo said while nearly crushing Heecheon in a hug.  
Naturally, Heecheon didn’t mind at all. No matter what else would happen on that day, the happiness he felt couldn’t wither. Too long he had waited for this day to come. Too long he was apart from five of the most important people in his life. Seeing their smiles, feeling their hugs and hearing their teasing each other was enough to make him feel happy. “It’s alright.” 

Finally, Heecheon got the chance the see what the other members had prepared. Their living room was decorated with all kind of birthday decoration from the local 100-yen shop. It had to be something new because none of the letters of the Happy Birthday-balloons were torn like during previous birthdays. At the table all kinds of foods were gathered and of course a lot of milk tea and cola bottles, too.  
“I made sure that they get your favourite food, hyung.”, announced Yugo proudly.  
“But you should eat a lot, too, you are still small.” The youngest one’s pout was so adorable in this moment that he couldn’t help but squish his cheeks. 

Speaking of food in that moment Heecheon realised he hadn’t eaten yet. There was no time for breakfast and before the departure his anxiety had been too strong. I rarely felt hungry, usually he ate because it was necessary in some way, but that moment was an exemption. Thus, he sat down at the sofa and looked at all the dishes on the table. It was hard to choose. All of that looked good.  
“You didn’t need to buy that much for me.” 

“Who said that we bought everything? Maybe I made some of the dishes?”, Yoondong said while sitting down next to him.  
“You never cooked anything for me, Dongie.” Sometimes he envied his new Japanese groupmates. Even in their previous group Yoondong never cooked or cleaned for him and Younghoon like he did now.  
“Your birthday is the perfect opportunity to start, isn’t it?”  
“That’s my 6th? Birthday that we spend together. It’s a little late to start now.” 

Was it really already more than 6 years since he met the other two Korean members? It felt so short and like an eternity at the same time.  
“If you don’t want it, I won’t make something for you ever again.”  
“I’m cutting your pay.”  
“Oh, the scary boss comes out.” 

It felt so good to joke with Yoondong again. Sure, they sometimes bickered via video chat, too, but it was different when you were in the same room. Likewise, it was good that the other one was still comfortable around them besides the change in Heecheon’s role. At first, he had been hesitant to take it, wanted Younghoon or Shunya to take it, but everyone believed in him, thus he wanted to believe in himself, too. Still, it felt weird to have his role transformed from being one of the youngest to a reliable leader. He still struggled with that sometimes, but for them he wanted to do his best. 

Eventually, he tried Yoondong’s kimchi mandus and while they were surely not as good as his mother’s ones – those were unbeatable anyway – they were surely the best ones he tasted while being in Japan. 

Jun joined them on the sofa and surprisingly, he managed to fill and pass a cup of cola to Heecheon without any accidents. “Feels good to have you and Younghoon here again. Getting drunk with just Yoondong was getting boring.”  
“You know that I don’t drink. Ask Younghoon.” In his mind however, Heecheon hoped that it won’t happen. Drunk Younghoon was worse than a sober one.  
“But you are the boss. You have to.”  
“I’m the boss, so I make the rules. And the rules are that I don’t drink.” 

For a moment, Jun didn’t seem happy that he couldn’t change Heecheon’s mind, but then he changed the topic to their work. With the album release coming closer, all of their minds were filled with thoughts regarding it. While this party was meant as a break from those thoughts, all of them were so passionate about their work, that it was to be expected that their talked shifted into that direction sooner or later. 

Yet that talk didn’t last long either. Shunya decided that it was time to give Heecheon the gifts they had prepared. Meanwhile the birthday boy felt a little embarrassed. They had prepared so much for him in a short time and he didn’t feel like he deserved that. Just being with them was a gift to him. Still, he couldn't argue with them. They seemed to happy when they tried to spoil him for once and as long as everyone was happy, he would be happy, too. 

“For the best leader and the best main vocalist.”, Shunya announced his gift.  
“You bought something for yourself and Tomo?” Certainly, Heecheon knew that the gift was for him, yet his low self-confidence made him do that bad joke.  
“No, for you of course!” Shunya literally shoved the box into his hands in that moment. 

Inside of it were some new ear piercings. The design looked like his assigned planet Uranus and from the weight Heecheon judged it had to be silver. “Did you make them?”  
“I designed them yes and send that design to the company that does our goods, too. I’m so glad everything arrived on time.”  
“Thank you.” 

After Shunya the other members followed and each one of their gifts had a personal note. Once again, Heecheon was beyond thankful for them. Besides living apart for so long, they grew into a real family. It reassured him that besides all the obstacles that they faced; they would last long. That they could fulfil their dreams one day. 

The party for him lasted until the night and in the end Heecheon was stuffed, exhausted but content. It’s been long since he was that happy. For the first time in a while he had enjoyed his birthday to the fullest thanks to the other six members. 

While changing into his pyjamas, his gaze went towards the window and the brightly shining moon outside.  
Besides them living apart for so long, they always lived under the same sky, under the same moon and stars. No matter what happened, they were never truly separated. The same full moon always shined for them. And tonight, he shined as brightly as their future – Heecheon was sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

> @ shacho  
> Happy Birthday, please don't sue me lol  
> @ everyone else  
> I hope you liked this AU!


End file.
